Santa Bats
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: Oh you better watch out, you better talk fast, his arms getting tired, and his patients won't last. Santa bats is coming to town!


AN:/ I was thinking that Santa Claus is Coming to Town is a very creepy song, and I thought even just the lyrics unaltered would fit Batman's character nicely. So I tweaked it a bit to make it even more awesome and this is what you get. This beautiful little one-shot.

* * *

**Santa Bats**

by: deadlydaisy8o8

_Originally Uploaded: Monday, December 17, 2012, 6:05PM_

* * *

"I can't believe they still sing that song." Nightwing, also known as Dick Grayson, was in town for Christmas and patrolling with Batman.

"Oh they heard it all right, and now they expect me to know the words and come up with a new verse every year. Thanks for the added pressure Nightwing, because this job wasn't hard enough." The current Robin, Tim Drake, was swinging behind his older brother, patrolling the West side while Batman covered the East. All around the barrles of fire, and in alleyways you could hear the sound of the scum singing.

_You better watch out_

_ You better not cry_

_ You better not shout_

_ I'm telling you why. _

_ Santa Bats is comin' to town!_

"I was eleven, and I thought I was being clever. Besides, If an eleven year old me can come up with a few alternate verses to 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town' then I think a fourteen year old certified genius should have no trouble with it." Nightwing paused in his swinging across the city and landed in a crouch on a shaded building. Robin was not two seconds behind him, landing in a posture that mirrored his elder's.

"I don't do words Nightwing. There is a large difference between being able to write encryption keys, and come up with a catchy song."

_He's out on patrol_

_Goin' round twice_

_He's gonna make sure, that that scum pays the price_

_Santa bats is coming to town!_

"Oh come on Robin. It's not that hard. Here I'll help you. All you have to do is think of something that Batman would do, and make it fit a certain beat. We've got time. It looks like Batman has already been skirted this side of town, no one is out." Nightwing gestured around to the empty streets. Robin nodded before he did a double take and spotted a group f men who were tied up and unconscious.

"Oh he's definitely already been this way. Look down there." Nightwing looked to where his younger partner was pointing and an evil smirk spread over his face.

"Perfect."

_He sees you when you're dealin'_

_By that back alley wall_

_He knows if you've been lightin' up_

_So, just don't light up at all!_

"How did you fit all of those bows in your belt? That shouldn't be possible." Robin looked on to his older brother as Nightwing adjusted the last of the stick-on bows on the unconscious thugs heads.

"The same way Santa Claus manages to carry enough presents for an entire world of children on a sleigh pulled by twelve reindeer. Christmas Magic of course!" Robin just shook his head. As Nightwing pulled out his grapple, prompting Robin to do the same.

"I just hope Batman is alright. If he missed this group of thugs he must have run into something." Nightwing shouted back to his partner as they swung upwards.

"He probably just ran into another group of thugs before he could get the chance to decorate. He'll call if he needs us."

Somewhere across town Batman was stalking a group of thugs waiting to make a drug deal. As all thugs did on the night before Christmas, they had broken out into tentative song when they got bored.

_"Oh, you better watch out,_

_ You better talk fast,_

_ His arms getting tired_

_ His patients wont last"_

"Santa Bats is coming to town." The thugs stopped and turned to look at the man who had spoken the last line over their hushed singing before their eyes went wide and they started to run away.

"Holy crap it's the Bat!"

"Every man for himself!" Batman had the thugs down and out inside of two minutes. He tied them up and left them underneath a street light, with the noticeable difference of little stick on bows on each of the thugs' heads.

Later that night Gordon would watch as group after group of thugs were brought into the precinct, each and every one of them sporting some sort of bow that was glued to their hair with a permanent adhesive that would not allow them to be taken off. Gordon chuckled and raised his glass to the window in his office.

"Merry Christmas to you too Batman."


End file.
